


By My Side, Forever

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Android! Reader, Blood, Death, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Violence against androids, Yandere! Markus, non-con kissing, tw biting, violent markus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You wanted freedom, much like many androids who came to Jericho. You wanted humans to see androids as living beings, and much like many you looked to Markus to lead you. However, you never thought he would ever pave the way to freedom with the blood of humans. Eventually, after trying and failing to get Markus to change his ways you vow to leave Jericho, in no way would you be apart of this blood shed. Little did you know though... That Markus would never let you go...
Relationships: Markus x Female Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Welp, I figured it was time I gave my favorite character another Yandere fanfic, and that is Markus. Because the dude just makes such an awesome yandere for some reason... Anyway as you can gather nothing overly triggering will be happening in this first chapter. And with that here is Chapter One of By My Side, Forever. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**. 

When you had first come to Jericho you were excited, maybe a little fearful, half expecting the humans that had hurt you to pop up around the next corner, base ball bat in hand, maniacal grins on their faces. But there was nothing, after you had wrapped your hands around the first ones throat and squeezed, not stopping until your attacker lay prone beneath you, causing the other two to run scared, screaming for help did you get up. Your eyes never leaving the lifeless body as you ran, you didn’t know where you were going, you just needed to get away, your right arm hanging limply at your side as you darted down one of the side alleys. 

Until you stumbled across the barely functioning android, at first you had thought it was dead when with a sudden burst of energy it gripped your undamaged arm, a frantic look in its eyes as it pulled you close. Telling you of a place where you could be free, a place called Jericho. 

Hope sprung in your chest, a place where androids like you could be free, could it be possible?

Oh it was possible, and even though it wasn’t what you thought it would be it was better than nothing. Hell of a lot better than hiding in some derelict building waiting for some human to stumble upon you and cause you more harm. And you were more than pleased to find that there were more like you, deviants who had also sought this place. It was better than nothing, you told yourself as you watched as a few of your fellow deviants helped to fix your arm as best to their ability. It wasn’t fully functionable, but at least now it wasn’t hanging loosely at your side anymore.

You were content. You were safe, even if your so called freedom was basically hiding in a derelict old tanker, watching as androids shut down do to the lack of blue blood and bio components. 

That is until he came. Another deviant android having come crashing down from above. You joined the others surrounding the new comer, your head tilting to the side as you listened to him question your so called freedom. Seeming skeptical about how anyone could find freedom living in fear. You of course wondered what he was expecting, an android paradise of some sort? To you it was better than the alternative, and you had told him so, your hands on your hips as you looked at him, his gaze turning to you. And you found yourself looking into a pair of mis-matched eyes, brow furrowed at you.

Tearing your gaze away you moved away from him, eyes never leaving him as he milled around looking at everything and talking with every one, there was something about him, something that unnerved you. Feeling his gaze on you, you slipped behind one of the pillars, tensing slightly as he drew close to you. Remembering how you tense slightly as he spoke to you. You, wanting to be polite answered all of his questions, before watching as he left you alone, moving to talk to Simon. 

But as you watched him, you couldn’t help but be unnerved by him. Maybe you were being irrational, unwary of a newcomer but...there was something about him...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are back again with Chapter Two of By My Side. Forever. My new Yandere! Markus fanfic. Just mentions of death, and a whole lot of dialog. So you shouldn’t have to worry too much right now. Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Time had past, and things were changing you noted. Ever since Markus had arrived he had wasted no time taking charge of Jericho. Granted, you thought, looking up from your notebook, no one really put up a fight, even Simon who had been the one in charge before Markus showed up.

But, you worried at your bottom lip, as you looked down at your notes of what had transpired scrawled in dark blue ink about what had taken place in the last few weeks, the most recent one was Markus, North, Josh, and Simon returning from a supply run with a truckload. You remember having to heard Simon tell you that, your eyes wide. You had expected then to return with their back packs stuffed to the brim not that. But you certainly weren’t going to turn it down, or the arrival of John and a trio of nameless androids Markus had allowed to join them.

And now you were in the hull, eyes glued to the screen as the new anchors reported Markus’ latest stunt, mainly infiltrating the Stratford Tower, intent on recording a message for the humans, or rather a list of demands. It seemed Markus was serious about wanting freedom for the androids, which you, despite what you initially thought of him, had warmed up to. The idea of living freely without fear...

But, you pushed those thoughts from your head as the news reported the death of two security guards and a news station employee, it seemed Markus intended on gaining their freedom through bloodshed. Something you couldn’t standby. 

Feeling a hand land on your shoulder, you let out a startled cry, making you whirl around to face the android in question. A gentle smile on his lips as he looked down you. 

“Sorry,” he said, “you okay?” he asked.

Nodding you looked up at him. “I was just thinking...”

“About?” Markus urged, his hands resting on your shoulders. Ever since he had first arrived at Jericho he had found himself drawn to you of all people. The quiet little android who spent her time huddled in some corner, notebook in hand, looking peaceful.

Or you did... now you looked troubled. Looking up at the newsfeed Markus pieced it together. “You’re not pleased with how I did things, are you?”

Gnawing at your bottom lip you met his gaze. Shaking your head you looked up at him. “You could have done anything else, you didn’t need to kill those guards, or anyone else.”

You disapproved of his methods. Markus wasn’t surprised, not many androids did. But he hoped you understood why he did it. “I know...” he sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing about it with you. You firmly believed in a world where androids and humans could live freely. Markus, though he never said anything believed otherwise.

“And I’m sorry, but at the time I... had no other choice.” Markus said.

“You always have a choice, Markus. I just hope that no other humans will lose their lives for our cause.” You said, looking away from him, before looking up at him, determination shining in you eyes. Eyes Markus always found himself getting lost in. "Just know that I won’t take part in something that involves bloodshed, and if that is the way you’re going to take things then...” you hesitated. But you needed to get this out.

You knew there was a good chance that he wouldn’t listen to you, but you needed to say this. “Then I’ll leave, I refuse to be apart of any bloodshed.” Upon saying this you looked up at him. 

Maybe you were being harsh, but you needed to get this out. You understood why so many androids hated humans after the horrific abuse they had endured, you glanced down at your damaged arm. It would occasionally twitch every once in a while, and you found that you couldn’t really use it that often, let alone carry things for very long. But despite this you hoped for a peaceful future between the two of you. Maybe you were soft...

“I understand.” Markus said, placing a hand on your shoulder, a small smile on his face as you looked up at him. Relief washed over you, and to think you had been so worried about how he might react. 

Sighing you smiled up at him, muttering a thanks you walked away, hoping that Markus could keep his word as your disappeared around the corner, leaving Markus alone with his thoughts. Anger swelled in his chest as he watched you leave, no doubt returning to your room. Anger that you would even have the audacity to even _think_ of leaving simply because of his methods. 

Anger that you would even have the nerve to even think that humans would ever want things to be peaceful between the two of you. Had you not seen what androids had gone through? Treated like slaves, being abused for the amusement for humans? Not to mention your own past experience with humans, could you honestly think that? As for your threats of leaving him....

Markus gritted his teeth, well, he thought as he walked away. If you ever tried to he would make sure you never left. He would make you see things his way, you would see whether you wanted to or not...

Turning away Markus pushed your words from his head, he wouldn’t dwell on your words any longer, there was still so much work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we have chapter Two. Yes, I know not really all that much going on in this chapter, sorry about that. But the next chapter is where things get interesting, sorta. But never less I hoped you enjoyed, and I hope you're having a good day. This is Queenie signing off, bye.
> 
> Also sorry if Markus seems a little OOC.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter 3 Of By My Side, Forever. Now this chapter will feature some violence, death, and blood. As well as our poor reader feeling a little conflicted about everything, and that is all I am going to say I don’t want to say anything for fear of spoiling too much. So without further ado here is Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy

**Chapter Three**

Things weren’t going to change, you thought with a tired sigh as you looked up at the TV once more, a grim faced reporter delivering the news about the attacks of the Cyberlife stores through out the city. Something you were involved in, remembering how your fuel pump skipped a beat as you crept out of the manhole along with several other androids. All eager, and anxious about what you were about to do. 

Remembering looking up at the imposing Cyberlife store, and the androids within. Though you were eager to help you were also rather nervous, what if someone came across you? What were you to do then? Thankfully more than a few of your fellow androids had reassured you, allowing you to relax and focus on your tasks. A smile forming on your lips as you managed to accomplish your tasks, greeting several newly deviated androids before your little celebration was cut short by the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. 

Cursing you and the others ran, darting down street corners, and hiding behind dumpsters hoping that they wouldn’t get caught, and thankfully none of them did. At least not in your little group, however Markus’ group weren’t so lucky as you heard that several were gunned down as they ran for freedom. But thankfully Markus, North and several others had returned none the worst, and with your numbers greatly increased. 

You remember the relief that washed over you as you embraced Markus and North, expressing relief that neither of them were harmed, reassuring Markus when he asked how things had gone of your end. Which you assured them that everything went swimmingly. But despite everything you couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling in the back of your mind. There was something else... Markus was hiding something from you. You could feel it.

And now here you were staring up at the TV as the deaths of two police officers were reported. More human deaths, you had feared as much.

“I was hoping to tell you about that earlier.” A voice spoke up, as you turned to face Markus. You wanted to feel anger, he had promised you that no more humans would get harmed in their fight for freedom. And yet, two more humans had died. Granted, you were a little conflicted, you knew that the police had opened fire on several androids who were fleeing to Jericho, and you weren’t there so you didn’t have the whole story, but still...

“They attacked us first.” Markus said, before you could utter a word. “They opened fire on us without so much as a second thought. What was I supposed to do?” Markus took a step towards you, looming over you. “Just let them go unpunished?”

“So killing them was the only way you could do that?” you spat, eyes narrowing. Your arm twitching, causing you to clap you undamaged hand on it to stop it. It seemed like it would act up whenever you were upset. “They did have families, Markus.”

And those androids that were so heartlessly gunned down were living beings. Markus wanted to say, but as he looked down at you, his mouth open ready to continue to argue the point. When he stopped, you would never understand his thoughts, you thought him violent, blood thirsty. You thought him a monster, didn’t you?

"So do you expect me to let them go unpunished?” He asked, voice devoid of emotion.

Opening your mouth you found yourself with nothing to say. Markus felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards at that. His smile disappearing as you looked up at him, all anger melting from your face, defeated. Chuckling to himself, Markus pulled you in for a hug. Relishing the feel of you against him he sighed. 

“Just be patient, you’ll see.” He whispered, hand running up and down your back, making you shiver slightly as listened to him. “In the end it’ll all work out.” Pulling away he placed a tender kiss on your forehead before finally letting you go.

Silently you nodded, he was never going to listen to you, he was so intent on doing it this way, wasn’t he. And you, you despite everything, despite all your arguments and attempts to get him to change his ways were still here despite saying that you would leave. You didn’t know why you hesitated, maybe it had something to do with having no place to go. And with violence against androids on a rise you found yourself unable to leave, so here you were.

Biting down on your bottom lip you watched as Markus left you alone, shaking your head you retreated to you room, you needed time to be alone, and maybe it was foolish of you to continue to think this but you hoped, seriously hoped that as time went on you hoped Markus would change his ways before the humans had enough and decided to put an end to the android cause once and for all. 

You sincerely hoped it would never come to that. You hoped Markus would change his ways. Little did you know how wrong you could be...

*A Few Days Later*

A few days later you along along with several other androids marched along the streets of Detroit, Markus at the front, with every step forward more and more androids joined. And despite that feeling that something was going to go very wrong you couldn’t help but smile as your numbers grew. That feeling was replaced quickly though, with fear as several police cars moved to block the androids protesting.

Guns were trained on the group, but your eyes were fixed on Markus, who looked to you, his hand resting reassuringly on your shoulder, as if to ease your worries away. Until shots rang out all around you, several of your fellow androids falling dead all around you. 

“Markus...” you whimpered, looking to him, as he stared straight at the humans as more shots rang out, and more androids fell dead. Wasn’t he going to do something? Biting down on your lip you fought the urge to run, to leave your comrades to deal with the humans alone.

You wished you ran, you wished you never agreed to come as Markus, after listening to the words of Simon and the others did he and several other androids rush to meet the humans head on. More bloodshed. You thought as you remained where you were, watching with terrified eyes at the chaos all around you. Until... silence, bodies both android and human alike littered the ground around you. Blood both blue and red staining the ground as you knelt before the body of an android as he looked up at you before his life ebbed away. And as tears spilled down your cheeks all you could feel was anger.

Not at the humans, but at Markus, placing the body down on the ground you watched him as he knelt down in front of the body of another android, as the dying android smiled up at him. Asking him if they won, and all you could do was slowly get to your feet and walk away. You needed to go back to Jericho, you needed to grab a few things before you left. Any reluctance you had about leaving Jericho had melted away as you watched android and human fall dead all around you. You weren’t going to be apart of this anymore.

* * *

“Notebook, pens... anything else I’m forgetting?” you muttered, as you looked around your room, a ratty dark blue backpack sitting open in front of you. Your notebook and several packets of blue blood filling it. You were leaving, and the thought of that alone brought tears to your eyes. Jericho had been your home, and now you were leaving. 

You couldn’t be a part of it any longer, if you did you no doubt would lose your mind. So here you were locked in your room, packing up your meager belongings ready to leave. Just a few more things before you left, moving towards the cracked and grimy mirror you took a look at yourself. Taking note of the blinking red LED you grabbed a piece of glass, gripping it hard enough to break synthetic skin, causing blood blue to trickle down the edges and on to the floor as your raised it to your LED. Biting down on your bottom lip as it dropped to the ground. 

There you thought as you looked up at your reflection once more. Now you wouldn’t stand out as much. Sure, being one of many AP700 models in Detroit you knew you be recognized as an android, but it reassured you that if you did get caught it wouldn’t be because of the blinking light in your temple. Pulling the hood of your ratty navy blue hoody over your head you grabbed your back pack and moved towards your door.

Opening it you peered out, seeing no sign of anyone waiting for you, you stepped out and moved down the halls at a brisk pace. The last thing you needed was anyone catching you, though you really didn’t need to worry no one knew about your plans to leave, and Markus, thank RA9 was busy discussing things with his gaggle of followers. 

Feeling your fuel pump skip a beat when you saw the exit you stopped, hesitation gripping you. There was but one final thing you were going to do before you left, and you were going to do it now.

 _“Markus.”_ You whispered through your internal connection. You knew speaking to him this way wasn’t how you wanted to do things. But you knew if you told him this face to face he’d never let you leave. And you knew if it came to that you knew you’d do something you’d regret. _“Are you there?”_

 _“I’m here, Y/N, finally want to talk to me?”_ he spoke, you always found his voice soothing, calming. Maybe that is why you were so calm right now. 

_“I’m leaving,_ ” You said. _“I’m leaving Jericho._ ” As you said you would.

Silence.

 _“Wh-what do you mean you’re leaving? Where do you think you’d go? You realize if you set foot outside of here the humans will hunt you down, right?”_ Markus asked, rapid fire questions flowing through your connection as you took one step after another towards the exit.

 _“I don’t know, but you know I can’t stay here, I refuse to be apart of a revolution that resorts to violence, so, Markus I wish you the best of luck, and.... I bid you farewell...”_ This wasn’t how you wanted to do things, but you didn’t feel right about leaving without a word as you stepped out of the rusted tanker. 

Casting a glance up at the old ship you took a deep breath and turned away.

Markus was silent, as if to process your words, did the realization of the fact that you were leaving despite all your false threats finally hit him? You wanted to feel guilty but after all you had seen you couldn’t.

Casting a glance behind you, you saw that there was no one trying to stop you from leaving, no Markus racing out to catch up to you, to beg you not to go. A cold November wind blowing through you as you turn away once more.

 _“Y/N, you can’t do this, please...”_ Markus pleaded once more, sounding pitiful. You said nothing as you cut your connection, silencing any further pleas from him, a determined look on your face as you disappeared into the night.

Goodbye Jericho.

* * *

How DARE you? Markus seethed, anger burning in his chest as your words echoed through his head. The opened packet of blood blue spilling its contents over his hand, staining it blue as his trio of confidants looked on in confusion.

“M-Markus, is everything all right?” Josh asked, reaching out to him. Only to have him jerk away.

Mis-matched eyes glared daggers at him, making him jerk his hand away as if burned. 

“I’m fine.” Markus hissed, trying to quell his anger, his anger at you. After all he had done for you, for the android cause you chose to run away?

“Maybe we should call it a night, it’s been kind of overwhelming.” Simon spoke up, ushering the other two out of the bridge, leaving him alone. The other two looked to Markus before nodding.

Well, Markus thought, looking down at his stained hand. Fine, he would let you go for now, but Markus vowed as he moved to leave the room, he was going to bring you back to him, whether you wanted to or not, and when he did he would make you regret ever betraying him. Betraying Jericho, by the time he was done with you, you would finally see, and then Markus thought, as he wiped his hand off on the edge of his jacket. See that he knew what was best for you, and for the androids, even if it meant spilling the blood of hundreds of humans to get what he wanted. 

You were his, you were always going to be his whether you wanted to or not...

“Fine...” Markus muttered to the air. “Run, but know I will find you, and I’ll make you regret even thinking of ever leaving me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Not going to lie, I am far prouder of this chapter than I was the last two. Then again I kind of think of the last few chapters as introductory chapters to the story... I guess. But from here on out things will get far more interesting, I wonder how our poor Reader will cope out in the cold, cruel, human world. I wonder what Markus is going to do now that she's gone?
> 
> Also I'm apologizing now because from this chapter so forth Markus, though a yandere might come off as a bit more OOC. Sorry about that. 
> 
> P.S Allergy pills making my drowsy. So I apologize if any misspellings slip through.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Four of By My Side, Forever. Now as you can gather by now I like to mention any trigger warnings in the Authors Notes. So, just so you know this chapter will feature obsessive thoughts, and graphic violence against androids, android death. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll remember our time fondly. 
> 
> Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four**

He must be going mad. Markus mused as he paced his room, his head in his hands, his thoughts were of nothing but you, you he had tried to get to warm up to his plans. To him, and yet in the end you had the nerve to leave him, to leave Jericho. Anger swelled in his chest as he replayed your final words to him in his head. The way you sounded so calm, like the weight of the world had been lifted off of your shoulders.

After your final message to him, and after the others had left him alone Markus spent most of the night searching for you, expecting you to be hiding in some darkened room, arms wrapped around yourself off in your own world. But, nothing, you finally did it, after all this you finally got the courage to leave. But despite this Markus wasn’t just going to let you go just like that, wasn’t going to forget you and move on with his life as he should. As North told him, a disgusted scowl on her face as she saw how you affected him so.

And you shouldn’t have affected him in such away. You were just another refugee, another android looking for safety, you weren’t even someone totally involved in the revolution. And yet Markus constantly found himself intrigued by you, finding himself in your presence, even if half the time you would argue about his methods. But, there were also other times, times when the two of you would just relax. You both shared a small spot on Jericho that over looked Detroit where the two of you would just relax, not once uttering a word.

You had once told him that you liked the view before you, that when you looked down at the city you could almost forget what was happening. And Markus had to agree, but found himself fixated on you, as you looked out at the city, a peaceful look on your face, that all too familiar notebook open in front of you. Markus had enjoyed just watching you as the silence fell over the two of you, the only sound was the sound of the city below. Sometimes the two of you would simple stay there for what seemed to be hours until either Simon, Josh, or North came looking for him, or you decided it was time to head in. The two of you going your separate ways after that.

But you always haunted his thoughts, he found himself wanting you, he wanted you to be the one to stand at his side as he addressed his fellow androids when this was all over and they won their freedom. He wanted to see your face when you realized that you were finally free. Wanted to see the amazement shining in you eyes when you did. To feel your lips against his-

“Markus?” a muffled voice spoke up, jerking him from his thoughts. And he thanked RA9 for that, how long had he been in his room just thinking about you? 

Shaking his head he moved towards the door. As much as he wanted to dwell on his thoughts about you he needed to focus on the task at hand. But, he vowed as he unlocked his door, and found himself looking down at the android that had been sent to retrieve him. He knew the two of you would cross paths once more. And he knew it would be soon he could feel it as he walked down the halls of Jericho, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Things. You thought one evening as you sat huddled in one darkened alley, a ratty blanket draped over your prone form. Were a lot worst than you could ever imagine. You knew humans were going to retaliate after the violence from the androids. But, as the terrified cries of the poor unfortunate android when stood in the street blue blood trickling from a gash in her forehead, terror shining in her eyes as several humans surrounded her. 

“N-no please...” she pleaded as she backed away, just as the man behind her brought the empty beer bottle down on her head, causing her to stagger. As another one tossed her to the ground, tearing her shirt as he did so.

“Amazing,” a woman taunted, coming up behind the first man, a cruel smile on her face. “They even program these fuckers to beg for their life.”

Another man chuckled, looking to the woman. A bat resting against his shoulder as he moved to join the others. “Amazing what modern technology can do. As if you’re alive honey, you’re just a worthless hunk of plastic to be used as we please.” He brought the bat down on the androids head. 

Letting out a laugh as blue blood spurted from her skull, another plea escaping her lips as you huddled further into the blanket, hoping that these horrible humans wouldn’t catch on that you were an android as the man brought the bat down on her skull once more.

Her pleas exploding into static as she spasmed onto the ground as the humans cheered. The android remained still as you watched, biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as the man with the bat loomed over the body, looking triumphant. This friends, not satisfied with watching from the sidelines heaved the limp body of the android up, grabbing her by her arms, blood stained her face, hiding her features from you. Her shirt, having been ripped in the struggle lay in tatters, blue blood trickling down her bare breasts as another of the humans came into view. A coil of rope in his hands, you had to look away as they strung up the body. All laughing as they looked up at their work before disappearing.

Leaving you alone in that dark, and dank alley, shivering. The only sound to keep you company was the sound of blood blue dripping from the suspended body. But thankfully those humans were gone, but this wasn’t the first act of horrendous violence you had witnessed once you had left Jericho. As you searched for a place to stay you had seen more than one act of violence against humans. Remembering the horror you had witnessed when you first left the safety of Jericho. Remembering wandering through the streets of Detroit when you caught sight of a fire blazing ahead of you. 

With several humans surrounding it, and what was fueling the fire. Were the bodies of androids, after seeing that you took refuge in one of the abandoned buildings for the night. And now you were here, hiding in a alley, hiding away from the humans, with no idea where to go next. You knew it was only a matter of time before the humans caught on to you and dragged you from your hiding place to become their next victim. 

So here you were hiding like a coward trying to come up with a plan, a plan to leave the city. To get as far away from Detroit, away from what you knew was going to be an impending war between androids and humans if things kept going the way they were. The question is how were you going to get out of here? Someone was bound to see you, and to make matters worst... you looked to your backpack, in the days since you left you had diminished your supply of blue blood. 

Meaning you would need to find away to get some more and soon. But for now... getting up from your seat you slowly made your way to your little shelter, it was getting dark and you needed to sleep. Little did you know was that you were being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is Chapter Four. Sorry it ended of a cliff hanger, but I assure you I'll get the next chapter out soon as possible.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Five, In this chapter it will feature Minor character death, more obsessive thoughts from our boy Markus, death, blood. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Five. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

It was quiet. Markus noted as he walked down the path, hands clasped behind his back as he took in his surroundings. Noting the trees that lined the path that would lead him to Carl’s grave. Carl... 

Markus wondered what the man would think if he saw him now? What would he say? What would he say when he saw what he did? Would he praise him? Or would he reject him the same way you did for the things he had done. You. Markus frowned, he tried to pushed thoughts of you from his head, but every day you would haunt his thoughts. 

Stopping in front of Carl’s grave Markus looked down at Carl Manfred’ final resting place. The resting place of a man who taught him so much, who treated him as if Markus was his very own son. A ghost of a smile formed on Markus’ face at that. Carl, one of the few good humans left, to him the only good human left. Though, now Carl was dead, the last good human left was gone. The last good human was gone, and now...

SNAP!

Markus got to his feet, every muscle in his body tense as he turned to face his visitor. Eyes wide when he found himself staring at Leo Manfred. Leo staring right back at him in disbelief. Of course he would, after all as far as Leo knew Markus was wasting away in some junk yard, and now here he was standing before him. 

Silence permeated the air between the two of them as Markus stared at Leo. Memories of that time, when he had discovered Leo planning to steal a few of Carl’s paintings, remembering when Leo began to shove him. Trembling hands fisting the front of his shirt as he shouted at Markus. All while Carl calmly told Markus to not defend himself. When he finally snapped, but despite finding himself free of his programming Markus complied. Remembering the fear he felt as Carl collapsed, remembering the tears he shed as the man he called father died. 

To the terror he felt as the police barged into the room, and Leo coolly pointing the finger at him, then...waking up in that junk yard. 

“Y-you’re supposed to be dead.” Leo choked out, eyes glued on the android before him, blinking a few times as if unable to believe his eyes.

Markus looked to Leo, anger swelling in his chest as he looked at the man before him.

Leo was silent as he looked to Markus, seeing the anger in his eyes as he advanced on him, stopping when he was in front of Leo. His hands resting on his shoulders. 

As Markus looked down at Leo he was reminded of you. More importantly of an argument the two of you had not so long ago. About how you believed there was still good humans in the world, good humans that didn’t deserve to suffer because of a few others. Those words echoed through his head as he looked at Leo. And as he looked down at Leo, as the man trembled under his touch, did Markus realize there were no good humans left. And with that Markus wrapped his hands around Leo’s neck and squeezed.

A cruel smile forming on his lips as he watched as Leo’s eyes bulged out of his skull, fingers scrambling at Markus’ hands, trying in vain to break free as his face reddened. After what seemed like forever Leo went limp in Markus’ grip as Markus let him drop to the ground lifeless. Casting one final look at the body Markus walked off with one final goodbye to Carl as he left the grave yard.

As he walked away he worried at his bottom lip as his thoughts returned to you. He would not do without you. He refused to do this without you, so as he returned to Jericho he made it his personal mission to find you. And he knew of an android that was more than capable of finding you. Nodding to himself Markus returned to Jericho, he had work to do...

* * *

Something was very wrong. You thought as you crept through the alleys, casting a glance over your shoulder every once in a while, you couldn’t put your finger on it but you felt like someone was watching you. Yet, whenever you looked around you saw no one there, it unnerved you. And of course it made it worst for you as you left the safety of you hiding spot to track down the nearest Cyberlife store, you needed to stock up on supplies before you moved on. 

Moving out onto one of the main streets you glanced around, scanning the nearby store front, being mindful of the humans around you. Thankfully none of them paid you any mind as they went about their business. But never less you made sure not to draw too much attention to yourself as you walked down the street. 

Sadly, luck wasn’t on your side, as you caught sight of someone following you, clad in a black hoodie that was pulled over their head as to not draw attention to themselves as they followed you. Fear gripped your fuel pump as you looked around, looking for a way to lose the person before they caught up to you. Biting down on your bottom lip you darted down on of the alley’s, ducking behind a dumpster as the person in black stopped at the entrance of the alley.

 _Go away, go away, please go away._ You silently pleaded, back pressed against the cold brick wall, hoping to make yourself smaller as the person took a few steps into the alley, looking around. 

“Hello, are you there?” a soft voice spoke, a female, young. You noted, but remained still. “I know what you are and I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help.”

You glanced at the other end of the alley, wondering if you could make it to the other side and away from here before the woman stumbled across your hiding place. 

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help.”

Liar. Gritting your teeth you ducked down behind the garbage bags that sat beside the dumpster., thanking RA9 for whatever slob found it too hard to put their garbage in the already overflowing dumpster. And as you sat there amongst the garbage you, despite yourself wished you had never left Jericho. But now it was too late, here you were in this dark, dank, stinking alley. About to meet your fate at the hands of some human. 

No! Your eyes snapped open, watching as the human stepped into view, head turned away from your hiding spot, hands in their pockets, seemingly unarmed. If you were going to die then you were going to take them down with you. Biting down on your bottom lip you leapt out of the shadows at them. A startled cry escaping your pursuers lips as you tackled them to the ground. Their head slamming into the brick wall behind them, making them cry out.

“Ah! Stop!” Your attacker cried out, hands pressed against your chest as your hands wrapped around their neck, eyes of a warm brown bulged out of their skull as their airway was cut off. Another plea struggled to escape their lips as they clawed at your arms, nails digging into synthetic skin, trying to pull you off. 

“You shouldn’t have followed me, you shouldn’t have tried to hurt me...” You whispered coolly as you looked down at them. 

“Stop!” Another, deeper voice shouted, coming from behind you. You tensed, mentally kicking yourself for not being more self aware of your surroundings, for letting the man get the drop on you. 

Releasing the one beneath you, you slowly got up, eyes darting all around for away to escape. Holding up his hands the man took a few tentative steps towards you, eyes glued on you, as if waiting for you to spring up and attack him.

“Look I know you’re scared, but me and my daughter we... we help androids.” The man said, as he drew closer, it was then you saw the same warm brown eyes as the previous person. Loud coughing jerked you from your thoughts as you turned back to the first human. 

Seeing that her hood had slipped off in the struggles, revealing a young woman in her teens with short blonde hair. Where as the man had dark brown hair that was greying at the temples, as well as bit of grey in his beard. 

“W-what do you want?” you choked out, moving so that the two of them were in your sight.

“Like I said,” the man said. “We’re here to help you. And androids like you.”

“Androids like me?”

“Deviants.” The young woman spoke.

You blinked. Were you really hearing this, could these humans really be telling the truth?

“Here.” The woman said, reaching into her backpack, pulling out a packet of blue blood. Smiling when she saw your eyes light up at the sight of it. A laugh escaping her lips as you all but snatched it from her hands and ripped it open.

The two of them watched at you quickly emptied the packet, before wiping the access blue blood from your lips.

“Thank you.” You muttered, cheeks flushing slightly at them. 

“You have a name?” the girl asked, breaking the silence.

“Y/N.” You answered.

“Nice to meet you Y/N.” The man said. “My name is Jacob, and this is my daughter Carly.”

“Why are you helping me?” you asked, wrapping your arms around your legs as you sat pressed against the wall. 

“Why shouldn’t we, it seems like androids have had it rough these days. With humans losing their collective shit over that speech that one android sent out. And my dad and I...we just couldn’t sit idly by while androids suffered.”

You were surprised, so there were humans who were sympathetic to the android cause? That was a relief. 

“And I know this is going to sound creepy, but we’ve been watching you for quite sometime. Trying to find away to approach you.” Carly said, rubbing at her sore neck, guilt gripping you, no doubt the girl would have some nasty bruises thanks to you.

“S-sorry about attacking you.” You muttered. 

Carly shrugged her shoulders, a carefree smile on her lips. “Honestly if I was in your situation I’d do the same.”

“I think anyone would. So Y/N.” Jacob said, getting your attention. “Would you like to come home with us?”

"A-are you sure?” you asked, unable to believe what you were hearing.

“Of course I am, unless you want to continue to live in rank alleys like this one.” Carly chimed in.

Worrying at you lip you looked around the alley, before getting to you feet. “Alright.”

Smiling both Carly and Jacob lead you out of the alley, and towards, what you hoped was a new beginning.

You couldn’t be more wrong...

* * *

Weeks had past since you had first arrived at your new home. And in those times you thought you had finally, _finally_ found a place to stay, or at least until this whole thing finally blew over. Though from what you saw in the news things were escalating, the military had set up several camps through out the city, where several androids had been taken and disposed of.

So, you thought, as sorrow gripped your chest as you turned the TV off. That was how humans were going to deal with the deviant problem? Destroy them and life would go back to the way it was?

Gnawing at your bottom lip you looked down at you hands clasped in your lap as Carly sat beside you, looking equally shocked at this new. In the short time you had known the girl seated beside her you had found out that she enjoyed expressing herself by constantly changing her hair color. 

Today it was a bright neon pink. It suited her. 

“So,” Carly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of you. 

“I knew the struggle for freedom was going to have situations like this.” You mused.

Carly placed her hand on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Offering her a reassuring smile you placed you hand over hers. She was always trying to cheer you or her father up when times got tough. With her father being a cop, who had seen more of his fair share of gruesome stuff before during and before the revolution.

And of course he had seen some pretty depraved stuff happening to androids every single day. He had told you it was what convinced him to help androids, and to your surprise you had found that you shared the home with several other androids, a few of them looking like they had gone through hell and back as they tried to make their way to Jericho.

Sadly, humans had made that difficult for them. So they took refuge here. Though despite Jacob telling them they were allowed to roam around the house freely, unless someone came snooping they mostly stayed huddled up in the spare bedroom upstairs, the room you all shared.

A few others took refuge in the basement. All of them intent on keeping to themselves until this, hopefully blew over. But the question on your mind was, when would it blow over, and more importantly what would happen?

Your thoughts were soon cut off by the feel of Carly’s fingers carding through your hair, making you jump slightly. 

“You know what let’s not dwell on these dark thoughts any longer.” She said, as she continued to running her fingers through your hair. Gnawing on her bottom lip as she struggled to come up with something to say, to take your mind off of the troubles of the world. 

When suddenly she got an idea. Grinning ear to ear she grabbed a hold of your wrist.

“Carly what are you-”

“C’mon it’s no point sitting around worrying about things you can’t fix. So how about you go for a walk, I know of a few places where we can go without being bothered.”

You looked up at Carly silently, wanting to protest but stopped yourself. Some fresh air would do you wonders, you had been cooped up for far too long. Forcing a smile on to your face you nodded to her as you got up from your seat, throwing your jacket on, a hand me down of Carly’s and waited for your young friend to get ready.

Smiling when Carly bounded down the stairs, wrapping her arms around you as the two of you left the house, little did you know that your time with your friends would so come to an end...

*A Few Hours Later*

By the time the two of you had finally returned home it was already getting late, the city wide curfew would be in effect soon. However, as the two of you stepped into the house you couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong, silence permeated the room as you closed the door behind you.

“Dad?” Carly called out, brow furrowing, odd, her father usually came to greet the two of you, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Jacob?” you called out, dread forming in the pit of your stomach as you moved towards the kitchen, your eyes widening when you saw the man in question bloody and bound in a chair. 

Blood trickling from a nasty looking gash in his forehead, as well as from his nose. His right eye was swollen shut. What happened? Has someone found out he was harboring deviants? Or was this completely random?

Suddenly a shrill shriek ripped through your thoughts, causing you to whirl around, your eyes widening as you saw Carly in the clutches North, the red haired android glared at you as she tightened her grip on Carly’s neck. A clear warning of what would happen if you so much as thought of trying something.

“North? What are you doing here?” you managed to choke out, your thirium pump skipping a beat at the reason she could be here.

“We’re here because we were ordered to bring you back with us.” An familiar voice spoke up behind you, letting out a small scream you whirled around, finding yourself staring up at Simon. “Markus wants you back.”

Markus wanted you back...He wanted you back, you almost broke out laughing at that. To think you had thought he had forgotten you after you had left. And yet here were two of his closest friends here to drag you home, and something told you they weren’t going to take no for an answer. 

“And if I say no?” you managed to choke out. Though you already knew the answer you still asked.

“You really don’t want us to answer that.” Simon answered, placing a hand on your shoulder, the look in his eyes almost pleading, like he was afraid to go back to Jericho empty handed. Were things bad at Jericho to the point that even androids were afraid of Markus?

You honestly hoped not.

“Please, Y/N. Don’t make it harder for you, for them.” Simon said, jerking his head towards Jacob and Carly.

“H-how did you find me?” you asked. You were so sure that no one had followed you out of Jericho when you left, and now here were two of Markus’ closest companions in Jacob’s living room.

“You have me to thank for that.” A new voice spoke up, and one of the androids that resided here with you came into view, your eyes widening as you looked to him. “Markus saddled me with the task of finding you. Somehow I knew you would seek refuge with the nearest, kind-hearted human you stumbled across.” The android turned his gaze to Jacob, as the man in question struggled against his restraints. “I suppose I have you to thank for that.”

You watched as the android in question walked towards Jacob. A cold smile on his face as he leaned towards the man. “Thank you, Jacob. You made my job 10 times more easier than hunting her through the streets of Detroit. But,” the android sighed, as he straightened, and much to your dismay he pulled a gun from his waistband, and fired one single shot. That was all he needed for end Jacob’s life. Jacob’s body jerked once as the bullet tore through his head, before slumping in his seat, a thick stream of blood trickling down his face.

“N-no, please don’t hurt her.” You pleaded as the android moved t where Carly was. Only for you to be held back by Simon.

“If you come with us.” North said, meeting your gaze for the first time since you had arrived home. “Then we’ll let the girl go.”

Silence permeated the room as let this sink in. Though you never wanted to return to Jericho you knew if you didn’t Carly would die. Swallowing thickly you looked up, meeting North’s stony gaze.

“I’ll do it.”

North smiled at that, shoving Carly on to the ground, before moving towards you. Gripping your arm in a tight grip she looked to the others, before practically dragging you from the house.

 _‘Markus, I got your little pet. I’ll be heading back to Jericho now. What should we do about the remaining human?_ North asked, as she dragged you towards a car that was waiting in the drive way. 

_Get rid of them, burn down the house. We don’t need anyone catching on to what has happened._ Markus whispered.

North suppressed a smile as she shoved you into the back seat of the car, Simon sliding in beside you, as if expecting you to jump out as soon as you got the chance. And in your defense the idea was in your head for a brief second before the door slammed closed. You watched as North moved to talk with the android from before. Dread forming in the pit of your stomach as you saw the cold smile forming on his face as he turned away from North and retreated back in the house.

Before you could even ask what was going to happen next North slid into the driver seat just as a gunshot run out. Your thirium pump hammering in your chest, thoughts of Carly, after all who could it have been?

Tears spilled down your cheeks as North drove away from the house you called home for the briefest of moments. Your eyes fixed on it until it was out of sight little did you know that as you drove out of sight the house was soon set ablaze, it would soon be nothing but cinders by the time the fire department arrived to put it out. And any evidence of what happened there gone, turned to ash.

Biting down on your bottom lip you turned away from the window, and looked down at your hands clasped tightly in your lap. Jumping slightly when Simon put a hand on her shoulder like he had done before. 

“It’s going to be all right.” he assured you, and you almost laughed in his face. Did they really think that? Did they really think that Markus would really just welcome you back to Jericho and act like nothing happened?

Like you didn’t just abandon them? No, you thought, biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, thirium standing out against your skin as the old, rusted ship many androids called home came into view. Dread forming in the pit of your stomach as you thought about what punishment Markus might have in store for you as North opened your door, beckoning you out. Which you did with some reluctance, your eyes glued on Jericho as you entered the rusted hull. 

Up the stairs to Markus’ office. You hesitated as you stood outside the room he occupied, seeing him with his back turned to you, hands clasped behind his back.

“M-Markus?” you choked out, as North shoved your roughly into the room, before slammed the door behind you.

Markus tensed slightly at the sound of your voice before slowly turning to face you. A cold smile on his face as he looked to you. And for the first time since you left Jericho, you felt fear.

“Welcome back, my dear. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He whispered, before advancing on you before you even had a chance to move. Pulling you close he pressed his lips to yours firmly, before pulling away, smiling as you fought to catch your breath. “And now that you’re back,” all warmth seeping from his voice as he grabbed ahold of your chin. Forcing you to look at him. “I am never letting you out of my sight ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Sorry for this chapter being so long and drawn out. Also sorry for it being kind of meh. But never less the sixth and final chapter of this story things will be far more interesting. That being said this is Queenie signing off. Also sorry if you stumble across some misspellings or anything. I wrote and rewrote this so much that I kind of gave up in some places, sorry...


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we have the sixth and final chapter of By My Side, Forever. And in this chapter is where things get kind of dark. (No surprise there.) So this chapter will feature mentions of death, blood, along with a sliver of abuse and will also feature rape, non-con kissing, biting, and vaginal fingering. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways. But I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

It was all over. The fight was over, and the androids had won their freedom. Not through peaceful means as you had once hoped would happen. Instead, while you were locked away in your new home Markus had found for you after Jericho had been attacked. A small house he had tucked you away in, not unattended that was, as he knew you couldn’t be trusted by yourself. And he was right if the numerous escape attempts by your were any indication. 

Though after the last time, you didn’t dare even try to leave you room. Not after Markus had struck you so hard he had actually cracked the plastic casing on you cheek, leaving fine cracks in the surface. Or the time he had grabbed you by your neck and squeezed until you were practically begging him to let you go. Which he did after you nearly blacked out. Remembering the cruel look on his face as he let go you go, and you dropped to your knees gasping for breath. 

However, whatever you endured at his hands was nothing compared to what the humans had suffered. You eyes wide as you took in the most recent news, of how Markus had detonated the dirty bomb killing hundreds, thousands of humans. Leaving Detroit in Markus’ clutches.

After that it wasn’t long before Markus had moved you and the rest of Jericho to The Renaissance Center. A building that overlooked all of Detroit, more than once you would catch Markus peering out the window at what was now _his_ city. A small, satisfied smile on his lips. Today was no different, as you sat on his desk watching him. Anyone else would have joined him, enjoying their hard won victory, but not you, never you.

And that, despite everything bothered him. He knew how you felt, he knew you were angry with him, but you would eventually see, he’d make you see. Feeling your eyes on him he sighed and tore his gaze away from the window to face you. Seeing the dark look on your face as you sat there. A silver collar adorning your neck. A _gift_ from him to remind _you_ who you belonged to. After all, Markus mused as he walked towards you, a sly smile on his lips as he saw the apprehensive look in your eyes. If you were so keen on sticking with the humans, and being their pet, despite your protests about how wrong he was. You were going to be his pet. His plaything, after all it was what you wanted, wasn’t it?

It took him a while to realize it, to wrap his head around it, why you were so intent on wanting things to be peaceful was because you were so used to being someone slave, that the idea of being truly free scared you away the first time, wasn’t it? So, Markus did the only thing he could to keep you with him, was to make you his pet, and yet... He frowned as you inched away from him, that same disgusted look on your face as you moved towards the edge of the desk, away from him.

You still pushed him away. Gritting his teeth Markus grabbed ahold of your wrist, gripping it hard enough for your synthetic skin to peel away, revealing the snow white plastic underneath.

“Come here.” Markus growled, pulling you against him, your head resting on his chest as he pulled you flush against him. “Why can’t you just be happy? I did this all for us, we’re finally free.” He told you, his fingers carding through your hair, the same way Carly used to when she knew you were feeling anxious. A shiver running down your spine at that thought. “Free to live how we want,” Markus held you at arms length, his eyes burning into yours. “To love who we want.”

You were silent.

“And you of all people would rather spit in my face than ever thank me for what I’ve done. You would have rather spent your life as a whore to the humans, than ever be free, wouldn’t you?”

You said nothing, what was the point? Jerking out of his grip you moved to walk away. Only to have Markus grab ahold of your wrist, jerking you back. “Why won’t you answer me?” He growled, forcing you to look up at him.

“Because you’re wrong about me.” You spat, as you struggled to break free, wincing at he tightened his grip on your wrist. “Humans and androids could have worked together-”

“You really think that humans would ever let us be free?” Markus spat, by now he was gripping your arm so tight you could hear the plastic casing on your arm crack. You were silent as you looked up at him. Seeing the dark look in his eyes as he pulled you close. “Everything I’ve done for you and the android cause, and yet you throw it back in my face. I wanted you by my side, but yet...” Markus trailed off.

“Markus...” You whispered, fear forming in the pit of your stomach, as you found yourself pressed up against the wall. “You think I’m a monster, don’t you?” he whispered, his free hand trailing across your cheek.

A gesture you would have found comforting if not for the dark look in his eyes as he loomed over you. Biting down on your bottom lip you jerked your head away from his touch. Only for his to grab a hold of your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Don’t you?”

However before you could even answer him Markus’ nose brushed against yours before pressing his lips firmly to yours. Whimpering you pressed your hands against his chest trying to push him off before biting down on his bottom lip, making him jerk back, fingers dabbing at his bloody lip as he glared at you. Blue blood stained his lips as he wrapped a hand around your neck, watching as you gasped as you struggled to pry his hand off of you neck. Before he finally let go, watching as you dropped to your knees struggling to breath.

“You look good on your knees, Y/N.” He said, running his fingers through your hair, before grabbing a handful of it, pulling you to your feet. “But despite that I think you need to learn who you belong to.” Grabbing a hold of your arm he dragged you out of the room and towards the bedroom you shared with him. 

Gritting your teeth you fought to break free of his grip, but Markus was far more stronger, dread formed in the pit of your stomach as opened the door and tossed you to the bed. Whimpering you moved to get up from the bed only for Markus to shove you back on the bed, his hands sliding up under your shirt as you struggled to push him off of you. 

“Enough.” Markus growled, pinning your hands above your head as he leaned down the kiss you once more, his tongue pushing past your lips. Only to jerk back as you bit down on his tongue. “I love that you got some fight in you.” He said, blue blood staining his teeth as he tugged his own shirt off before moving to take yours off. “It’ll make breaking you all the more fun.”

Whimpering you moved to cover yourself as you looked up at him. Pleading with him to stop as he tugged your pants down leaving you clad in your panties. Though those were soon removed and tossed unceremoniously behind him.

“Markus, please stop...” you whimpered as he forced your legs apart, his fingers brushing against your slit, eliciting a gasp from you, your hand wrapping around his wrist trying to get him to stop as he pushed a finger into your cunt and slowly began to pump in and out of you. 

Gasps escaping your lips as he added another finger into the mix, then another stretching you further as you pleaded with him to stop just stop, as Markus placed open mouthed kisses along you neck and jaw. Smiling against your skin as you let out a strangled cry and you came. Your pussy clenching around his fingers as you rode out your orgasm. 

But Markus was far from done with you as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, despite your pleas for him to stop. 

“Why would I stop, when you can give me so much more.” He whispered against the skin of your shoulder. “I love the way you squeeze around my fingers when you cum.” He said, his thumb brushing against your clit, making your hips buck. “Come baby, stop fighting me I know you want this, cum on my fingers.” He whispered as he added another finger to the mix, stretching your further.

“Come on baby, just for me.” He whispered, biting down on your shoulder as you came once again, his fingers working through your orgasm before finally relenting. The sheets beneath your body soaked completely through as he pulled his fingers from you as you fought to catch your breath. 

Blue blood trickled from the bite wound on your shoulder as Markus looked down at you, you hoped, sincerely hoped he was done with you. Boy, you have never been more wrong...

Pressing his lips tenderly to yours he moved to remove his pants, his cock straining against the confines of his boxers which he quickly removed. A bead of precum forming on the tip as Markus moved on top of you. Eyes fixed on your face as you looked up at him, tears streaming down your face as you looked up at him. Despite everything you had done to him, Markus thought, fingers brushing against your cheek. He still loved you, and he hoped you would eventually see things his way. 

Leaning down he pressed his lips to your once more, biting down on your bottom lip gently as he grabbed a hold of your hips, the head of his cock brushing against your pussy as you let out a little gasp, before he pushed in. Ignoring your protests, your pleas for him to stop as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. 

Biting down on his bottom lip as your warmth engulfed his cock as he waited for you to get used to him, then slowly he began to move, ignoring your cries as he fucked you, placing tender kisses on your face and neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against your as he quickened his pace, his own orgasm creeping up on him. “So very much.” With a low growl he bit down on your already bloody shoulder as he buried himself balls deep inside of you, painting your insides white as you let out a strangled whimper.

Rolling his hips a few times Markus slowly pulled out of you, his seed spilling out of you as he rolled off of you, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath, eyes fixed on you, as fresh tears spilled down your cheeks as you turned away from him. Only to have him wrap his arms around you, holding you close as if he expected you were going to disappear on him.

It was no use you thought as you continued to cry, your tears staining the pillow beneath your head, you now knew that there was no way you would ever be able to leave, knew that no matter what Markus was no never going to let you go. That you were his... forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with a that here is the final chapter to By My Side, Forever. My newest Yandere! Markus fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Despite how I struggled in some places.) And with that this is Queenie signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here is the first chapter of my newest Yandere fanfic. This time featuring Markus, one of my favorite characters. Also sorry if this first chapter seems weird, it's basically just a little back story of the reader. I figured I'd try my hand at writing a character as an android rather than humans all the time. Never less I hope you like it. I'll try and get more out soon, things will get darker as the story goes on, I wonder how our poor, dear reader handles it..


End file.
